


The Mysterious Lady Slivermist (Black Butler Reader Insert)

by CoolStar69



Category: Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, various POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: Catching the interest of a mysterious young noble the Noah's Arc Circus crew's fates were changed, taken in by the strange girl, no one really knows why and what she's up to,whenever asked about this weird interest in charity the message is always the same "I simply desire to help"
Kudos: 1





	The Mysterious Lady Slivermist (Black Butler Reader Insert)

We were all sitting in the alley-ways, huddled close, minding our own for now as straved away while those more fortunate passed us by without a single glance, some doing it as to not acknowledge our existence for their own selfish well being while others were just that rotten.

"I'm hungry, when are we going to find food?" When the question was finally brought up all eyes were soon on me, awaiting my answer since I was supposed to be forming a plan on how to obtain today's meal.

I just petted their messy chocolate brown hair as I gave them the best smile I could muster right now, "soon, I'm still thinking up the final details" they nodded meekly with a dejected gaze.

My heartached seeing her like that, but it wasn'teasy coming with careful plans like this day after day on how to steal enough food for all of us, and as time went on it only got harder, especially with...

The missing arm that would have help with some of our pickpocketing, I secretly balled my fist as I bit my lower lip, out of sight of course as I cursed this world...

None of this was fair, why were we born like this, and in these circumstances?

Poor and disfigured, why couldn't life have just given us one of thesedisadvantages, instead of both? It was just too cruel...

"Stop!" A young girl's voice shouted from out of the blue as a carriage came screeching to a halt, "Young miss, wait!" Another cried out as a sound of doors being thrown open filled the air and clicking heels followed after.

My group and I all turned to face this strange event, only to be greeted with what appeared to be a girl around my age rushing over toward us with long flowing hair of white, her eyes were a ruby red and they shone with joy and the relief of a person that had finallyfound what they had been searching for after hours of looking.

This girl was dressed as if she were from a well off family, so I was puzzled as to why she was in this part of town and was running toward an alley of all places...

When she finally reached us, she stop just a few feet away, her eyes scanning over us for some strange reason, taking in every detail us she did as if to confirm somethimg, but what.

Unsure of whatever she wanted, I for now assumed it wasn't anything good and was readying myself to cover for the others to buy get away time, but that appeared to be unnecessary.

The girl when finished, she finally spoke to us in a kind, non-condescending manner, "would you like to come with me to my home?" 

I didn't reply back as I was shocked silent by her offer, while one of my friends however seemed to be just unphased enough to reply back though still quite shocked as well.

"What do you think you're saying, is this some kind of trick!?" My friend became on the defense as everyone else watched, unsure of what to make of these surprising new events, though they wanted to believe this was something good...as did I.

The girl was a little a taken back, but when she glanced over to him, she smiled just a bit and shook her head, "I assure you it is no trick whatso-hey!" The girl was interrupted by the woman who had called out to her previously.

"Young Miss just what do you think you are doing?" The strange girl pulled away from the maid as much as she could, fighting back the woman to get her to release her grip.

"Rose, stop! I wish to speak with them! I said STOP!" The maid let go as the girl ordered once she had rised her voice, once free the young girl recomposd herself and tried to regain her dignity.

She cleared her throat and ignored us for a tiny bit as she addressed the maid, "Rose, I promise that when we get home I will explain everything, but for now I wish to do something kind if they will let me" and with this her attention was back to us as she locked on those red shining eyes of hers.

"Would the seven of you care to come back with me to my house for some food? You can leave once you are satisfied from the meal" I looked back to my group of friends, but they for the most part had looks that said the choice was mine, though their was a tiny azure orb staring back at me with hope I'd accept.

Turning back toward the strange girl with my mind made, I had accepted her offer, her pale lips broke into a wide smile as her eyes welcomed and kept certain emotions while others left.

"Excellent! I assure you, you won't regret it, hurry let's go!" The girl reached out and grasped my hand in her's and began pulling, and like earlier the maid cried out once again for her.

🃏🃏🃏🃏 

I didn't know it then, but I couldn't begin to tell you how much I appreciate that hand for reaching out as it did, nor would have ever been able to imagine just how much our lives changed from then on... 

\------

This new series is made for fun and my own amusement, but I hope that you enjoy nonetheless 😘 


End file.
